


Bitwa

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Bitwa

John znów śnił. 

A kiedy obudził się smutny i zmęczony, długo dochodził do siebie, nie mogąc zrozumieć, czemu jest już prawie wieczór.  
Przez kilka następnych godzin przypominał sobie powoli po kawałku swój sen.  
„Jak ja mam odróżniać rzeczywistość od snów?” zastanawiał się wieczorem przy karmienia kóz. Poszedł tam żeby się trochę rozruszać a zarazem mieć gdzie spokojnie pomyśleć, bo cały dół domu kuzyna okupowała rodzina gości z dziećmi i John czuł, że tam zawadza (a może to raczej oni mu zawadzali) a przecież potrzebował przemyśleć to, czego się dowiedział, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że czeka go podjęcie decyzji- komu zaufać i po czyjej stronie się opowiedzieć. To jego nie ominie, nie zdoła na razie wyjechać, Moriarty na to nie pozwoli, a może nawet i Sherlock. Każdy z ich miał co prawda własny, ale jednak interes w tym, żeby go tu zatrzymać.  
Sherlock obiecywał jej, że kiedy pokona Moriarty’ego tamten go puści- ale czy mógł to zrobić? Skoro sam przyznawał, że nie rozumie natury tej więzi, którą Moriarty go przywiązał do siebie… mógł nie umieć jej zerwać.  
Chyba, że… chyba, że miał zamiar zabić Moriarty’ego i wtedy to by się skończyło? John zastanawiał się, czy chce żeby Moriarty umarł… wydawało się to dosyć okrutne, ale… przypomniał sobie zaraz o tym, że jeśli Moriarty nie przestanie okradać go z energii, to umrze. A jeśli na szali miało stanąć jego życie, przeciwko śmierci obcego faceta… no cóż- patrząc na to w ten sposób, wybór był raczej prosty- przynajmniej dla niego. Nie potrzebował myśleć o tym długo- sprawa był raczej prosta.  
Ile razy próbował to rozgryźć i wymyśleć o co tu chodzi, tyle razy dochodził do wniosku, że tego nie da się rozgryźć. Że ma za mało informacji, albo może zaufania do swoich zmysłów, albo wiary w ludzi (inne istoty)?  
Na razie dochodził wciąż na nowo do jednego niezwykle przygnębiającego wniosku: był zaledwie pionkiem w rozgrywce, której kompletnie nie rozumiał. I nijak nie mógł tego zmienić.  
Na razie mógł się tylko cieszyć chwilą odpoczynku, która na pewno mu się przyda.  
Po nakarmieniu kóz, przeszedł się jeszcze kawałek wzdłuż pastwisk żeby się zmęczyć przed pójściem spać. Było już około ósmej i szybko zapadał zmierzch więc nawet nie kierował się do lasu. O tej porze, bez latarki las nie był bezpieczny nie mówiąc już o owadach, które ochoczo wyruszały na żer.  
Czuł się rozespany, rozluźniony, ale w niezbyt dobry sposób- jakby sen pozbawił go sił, a nie dodał. Myśli rozbiegały mu się w różnych kierunkach, zbaczały na przyszłość- co zrobi kiedy wróci do Londynu co może tam zrobić i jak sobie pomóc. Nadal nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nowej pracy, którą miałby jakoś zdobyć i którą miałby polubić. Tutaj zresztą to wszystko wydawało się takie nieistotne, nierealne, wydumane. Tutaj życie i śmierć były prawdziwsze, niczym nie osłonięte, bo jeśli się coś działo, było w tym samotny: w Afganistanie tez, tak naprawdę, ale obecność innych ludzi dookoła zmiękczała tę prawdę, zakłamywał ją. Tutaj John był sam i to poczucie samotności, które znał aż za dobrze przez całe życie, wydawało się bardziej racjonalne, bardziej prawidłowe- i jakoś przez to łatwiejsze do zniesienia. Ale nie znaczyło to, że było mu tu lepiej. To znaczy może był spokojniejszy- przy koniach, przy kozach, kilka razy w lesie- ale do szczęścia potrzebował jeszcze czegoś. Na pewno przeszkadzało mu to, że gospodarze go tu nie chcieli.  
Chciała… chciał znaleźć na powrót sens w codziennym wstawaniu rano z łóżka i jakiś cel, lepszy, niż zdobywanie pieniędzy. Chciał kogoś pokochać i być choć raz naprawdę kochany. Chciał gdzieś przynależeć, być ważny…  
Dla kogoś, kto byłby ważny dla niego. To straszne dużo, wiedział to. Domyślał się jednak, że niektórzy po prostu to mają- nawet nie muszą się nad tym zastanawiać. Po prostu żyli- opleceni tak gęstą siecią więzi z różnymi ludźmi, że nawet gdy wypadał z niego ktoś dla nich ważny- bo umarł, albo zerwał z nimi kontakt- reszta utrzymywała go w pionie i nie pozwalała się… załamać? Czy on przeżywał właśnie to: złamanie nerwowe? Czy i Moriarty i Sherlock byli wytworem jego umysłu, załamanego pod naporem sytuacji, z którą nie potrafił sobie poradzić? Nie była to miła myśl, ale taka interpretacja sytuacji wydawała się właśnie najbardziej logiczna i racjonalna. Ciągle mu to wychodziło, kiedy się próbował w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. 

Było już ciemno i John postanowił zawracać, bo zrobiło się także i zimno, kiedy ktoś zamajaczył przed nim na drodze: chudy, ale nie bardzo wysoki, więc John pomyślał, że to może być jakaś kobieta, ale niestety się pomylił.  
Cień szybko się do niego zbliżył i kiedy dzieliło ich już tylko kilka kroków, usłyszał znany aż za dobrze głos, którego wolałby już nigdy nie usłyszeć:  
\- Dobrze, że cię znalazłem. Znowu cię potrzebuje.  
W jednej chwili John chciał uciec, udać, że nic nie słyszał, albo nie zrozumiał, nie poznał, czy coś… ale potem przypomniał sobie o obietnicy złożonej Sherlockowi i poczuł prawdziwy niepokój. Bo „magiczny ołówek” został w walizce!  
I co miał teraz zrobić?  
Udać, że musi po coś wrócić do domu? Ale po co? Co może być teraz tak potrzebne?  
Gorączkowe myśli nie przyniosły żadnego rozsądnego pomysłu, bo mógł się tylko kręcić w kółko. Nie miał pojęcia, co tak naprawdę może zrobić mu Moriarty, ale z tym, co przeżył i co zrozumiał ze słów Sherlocka- mogło to być wiele i to bardzo nieprzyjemnych rzeczy.  
A on przez niedopatrzenie pozbawił się właśnie swojej jedynej ochrony i właściwie jedynej możliwości działania, w tej grze między siłami, których nie rozumiał.  
Ależ to spieprzył!  
Sekundy upływał, a on nadal nie wiedział, co robić. Wreszcie wypalił, pierwsze, co wydawało się mieć jakikolwiek sens:  
\- Nie mogę teraz, muszę komuś powiedzieć, że… i muszę się przebrać.  
Moriarty miał zagadkowy wyraz twarzy, ale John nie chciał czekać na jego reakcję, bo mogłaby mu się ona nie spodobać. W tej chwili myślał tylko o jednym- jak najszybciej zdobyć ołówek od Sherlocka i przywołać go tutaj.  
Moriarty stał całkiem blisko, a dookoła, w zasięgu wzroku, jak zwykle tutaj- nikogo innego. Bo niby co ktoś miałby tu robić i to jeszcze o tej porze? Kosić trawę na pastwisku, które ciągnęło się prawie po horyzont z jednej strony ścieżki, czy może pilnować zboża wschodzącego po drugiej stornie?  
Mógł sobie wołać o pomoc, ile by chciał. Odszedł na tyle daleko od domu, że prawdopodobnie nikt by go nie usłyszał. A nawet jeśli… wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek się tym przejął.  
Musiał sobie poradzić sam. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób. Ta świadomość pozwoliła mu podjąć decyzję: odwrócił się, bez słowa, żeby uciec.  
I wtedy zobaczył, że ktoś właśnie się do nich zbliża od strony, z której przyszedł.  
To był Sherlock. Było już prawie ciemno, ale rozpoznał go natychmiast po charakterystycznej sylwetce i nagłym poczuciu, że już nie musi się nigdzie spieszyć.  
John zrobił krok w bok, żeby zejść z drogi, czuł wszechogarniająca ulgę, że nie musi już nic robić, nigdzie się spieszyć i może sobie z boku obserwować całą scenę.  
Ale wcale nie był bezpieczny, bo kiedy Sherlock go mijał, krzyknął :  
\- Uciekaj, szybko, zanim…  
I oczywiście, nie zdążył. Musiał tu stać i patrzeć. A było na co.  
Sherlock biegł chyba po to, by nabrać rozpędu, bo kiedy zbliżył się do Moriarty’ego wystarczająco, skoczył na niego, jak atakujące zwierzę. Tyle, że Moriarty też nie czekał, jakoś domyślił się, albo zobaczył, kto się zbliża i przewidział, co nastąpi. I zanim nastąpił atak, zdążył się zamienić w coś, czego kształtów John dobrze nie widział, a już tym bardziej nie rozpoznał w zapadającej ciemności, ale skojarzył z wielkim wężem. Mającym w dodatku skrzydła. Dzięki którym mógł unieść się w powietrze i uniknąć ataku Sherlocka, który też już słabo przypominał człowieka- był raczej wielkim stworem, nadal co prawda dwunożnym, ale zdecydowanie większym i bardziej kudłatym.  
Kiedy Moriarty uniósł się na gigantycznych skrzydłach w górę, Sherlock odbił się w miejscu i skoczył, na wysokość co najmniej dwóch metrów.  
Udało mu się załapać Moriarty’ego za nogę albo ogon- John nie widział, choć walka rozgrywał się o kilka kroków do niego.  
Naprawdę chciał posłuchać Sherlocka, wiedział, że powinien, zresztą, nawet gdyby nie wydał mu polecenia, marzył tylko o tym, żeby być w tej chwili wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj- obaj przeciwnicy wydawali się tak wielcy i silni, że stanie zbyt blisko mogło się skończy w każdej chwili włączeniem go w walkę, w której na pewno nie miał żadnych szans na przeżycie. To było jak oglądanie w kinie walki dwóch mitycznych stworów na filmie nakręconym w tak niesamowicie zaawansowanym 3D, że nigdzie jeszcze takie nie powstało.  
Może właśnie dlatego, albo z powodu niemożności ucieczki, John poczuł się równie oderwany od rzeczywistości, co we śnie (a może nawet bardziej?). Tak, bał się i jakaś cześć w nim wiedziała, że powinien się postarać bardziej i po prostu uciec, w jakimkolwiek kierunku (byle nie w stronę dwóch walczących bestii), ale równocześnie czuł się tak niezwiązany ze swoim ciałem, jakby unosił się nad nim jako duch.  
Potrzebował czegoś, co wyrwie go z niezdrowego transu, który był częścią jego systemu obronnego i choć do tej pory sprawdzał się dobrze tylko na atakujących go psach, był tak wrodzony, że potrzebował czasu i włączenia świadomej kontroli and mięśniami, by się z niego otrząsnąć i zacząć reagować ucieczką albo atakiem.  
Dzisiaj nie był wstanie tego zrobić.  
Wszystko rozegrało się dla niego za szybko- Sherlock skoczył, złapał za jakaś kończynę Moriarty’ego i ściągnął go w dół, gdzie tarzali się przez krótką chwilę, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemne, skrzeczące dźwięki, na które nakładały się odgłosy darcia czegoś co stawiało spory opór… a po chwili mierzonej sekundami raczej, niż minutami- jedna bestia zniknęła i John musiał mocno wysilić wzrok, by domyślić się, z ogólnych konturów, że to Sherlock.  
Głównie poznał go po tym, że nie miał niczego podobnego do skrzydeł na plecach.  
Odetchnąłby z ulgą, gdyby znalazł na to czas, ale Sherlock zbyt szybko się przy niego znalazł i zbyt szybko zaczął na nim wrzeszczeć, zasypując pytaniami, na które nie miał odpowiedzi, żeby zdążył się rozluźnić:  
\- Czemu nie uciekłeś? Mówiłem ci! Wrzeszczałem prawie! Nie słyszałeś? Ogłuchłeś? Co jest z tobą? Nie rozumiesz, co się dzieje? Że to jest niebezpieczne, że naprawdę możesz zginąć? Zwariowałeś? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

John nie odpowiadał, bo w tym potoku pretensji i furii nie zdążyłby sformułować zdania, nawet gdyby wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Słabo mu było w dodatku. Może z ulgi, że to chwilowo koniec, a może przez ta adrenalinę, która musiała mu się udzielić, kiedy oni się tłukli kilkanaście kroków od niego. W każdym razie musiał usiąść, wprost na ziemi i na wszelki wypadek oprzeć czoło o kolana, a gdyby to miało nie pomóc, gotów był położyć się na wilgotnej już od rosy trawie.  
Zresztą i tak nic ciekawszego nie miał do zrobienia- Sherlock nie zwracał na niego już uwagi, wściekał się, wymachując rękami, czasami zaciskając pięści i wywrzaskując niewyraźne na szczęście przekleństwa, których i tak nie miał siły brać do siebie.  
Chwilę to trwało- wściekłość Sherlocka musiała się wypalić, żeby John mógł wreszcie wyksztusić, przepraszającym tonem:  
\- Nie mogłem uciec. Naprawdę. Nie dałem rady… się poruszyć!  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytał, ale tym razem tonem na tyle spokojnym i opanowanym, że John wreszcie mógł mieć nadzieję, że jego odpowiedź zostanie wysłuchana, zrozumiany i rozważona. Szkoda, że jedyne, co mógł odpowiedzieć, to było:  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Jak to nie wiesz? Jak możesz nie wiedzieć?- wyjęczał jak dziecko pozbawione obiecanej czekoladki.  
John mógłby się wkurzyć i wytknąć mu, że sporo się działo ostatnio, a on nadal niewiele z tego rozumie i jeśli jest taki mądry, to może sam sobie odpowie na swoje niepoważne pytanie, bo on miał inne rzeczy na głowie, niż analizowanie swoich wyborów. Nie powiedział tego jednak. Nie zebrał jeszcze wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby się wkurzyć, więc powiedział prosto i tak stanowczo, jak był w stanie:  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie wiem. Po prostu nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. To wszystko stało się za szybko. Zobaczyłem go i się przestraszyłem. Potem myślałem tylko o tym, że zapomniałem tego ołówka od ciebie. Że leży w walizce, ale ja nie wiem jak się wykręcić i polecieć po niego. Bałem się jak cholera. To chyba oczywiste?  
Sherlock darował sobie niesympatyczny zapewne, komentarz i kiwnął tylko głową. Jakąkolwiek zrobił przy tym minę, na szczęście Johnowi ten widok został oszczędzony, bo było zbyt ciemno. Czując się ciut pewniej, John kontynuował:  
\- A potem ty się pojawiłeś…. Właśnie! Skąd się wziąłeś?- odczekał na odpowiedź, ale gdy jej nie dostał, przyzwyczajany od dawny do skąpego wydzielania informacji, zaczął znowu opowiadać:  
\- I jak się na niego rzuciłeś- jako ten… to cos. A potem zaczęliście walczyć, a ja nie mogłem się ruszyć, nóg oderwać od ziemi. Wiem, że trzeba uciekać w takiej sytuacji, ale...- John przerwał tutaj, bo uświadomił sobie, że po pierwsze zaczyna się usprawiedliwiać, a wcale nie powinien; nie mówiąc o tym, że nie ma na to ochoty, a po drugie- że Sherlock też ma mu sporo do wyjaśnienia.  
\- A tak w ogóle, to co to było? To w co się zamieniliście? Podobno nie potraficie?  
Sherlock znowu zaczął chodzić w tę i we w tę, nadal rozpierany przez energię, ale już nieco chyba zrezygnowany, bo zamiast domagać się dalszych wyjaśnień sam zaczął wyjaśniać, chyba odruchowo.  
\- W nic się nie zmienialiśmy, tylko ty to tak widziałaś. Widzisz to, co chcesz. Generalnie ludzie tak mają. A ty widocznie masz do tego sporą wyobraźnie. Ja nie wiem, co ci się przywidziało, nie wiem, co tam sobie w głowie roisz, więc nie wiem, w co się według ciebie zamieniłem.  
John musiał przetrawić te informacje, nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić i jak w pierwszej kolejności w nie uwierzyć… bo przecież nie było wtedy jeszcze tak ciemno, żeby mógł sobie dać tak po prostu wmówić, że… co? Walczyli, wyglądając jak ludzie? A on sobie to jakoś inaczej wyobraził? Nie, ostatnio w dużo rzeczy kazano mu uwierzyć i naprawdę się starał, naciągnął swoją wiarę i zaufanie na wiele nowych sposobów, ale przecież przed chwilą WIDZIAŁ!  
Sherlock może zaczął już zauważać, co się z nim dzieje, albo uspokoić się jeszcze bardziej, bo ciągnął wyjaśnianie dalej:  
\- Nie musiałaś mieć ze sobą tego, co ci dałem, żeby mnie przywołać. To było tylko po to, żeby o mnie intensywnie myśleć. Tu nie chodzi o przedmioty, tylko o połączenie. Nasze jest słabe, jeszcze się tworzy. Ale to twoje z Moriartym działa bardzo dobrze. Właśnie dlatego kazałem ci uciekać. Dawałeś mu energię przez całą walkę- rozumiesz? – jęknął oskarżająco i John nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że jest obrażony, jak dziecko.- Przez ciebie przegrałem! Przez ciebie on teraz wie… liczyłem, że go zaskoczę. Bez tego… będzie mi trudniej. On naprawdę opanował sciąganie energii do perfekcji! A ty mu to ułatwiasz od samego początku! Nie rozumiesz tego?  
John nie rozumiał, ale w tej sytuacji oczywiście, że nie mógł się do tego przyznać inaczej, niż go oskarżając:  
\- A jak mam to rozumieć? Skoro nikt mi nic nie mówi. Rzucacie mi jakieś okruszki, po jednym na raz i oczekujecie, że będę się domyślał, co mam robić, w którym momencie!  
Sherlock zwiesił głowę na klatkę piersiową.  
\- Musimy do tego podejść inaczej. On cię jakoś kontroluje. To coś więcej, niż taka zwyczajny więź. Wiem na ten temat za mało, muszę się jakoś dowiedzieć… Wiem, jak to działa ze zwierzętami, mój przyjaciel hoduje takie niedaleko, więc wie na ten temat wszystko, ale nawet on nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach próbował tego z człowiekiem… jesteście zbyt niezależni. Silni wiec można długo z was korzystać, ale nie wiadomo, co zrobicie. Tak mi mówiono, jak byłem mały i zadawałem dużo pytań. Bo w sumie to było logiczne: czemu nie skorzystać z energii człowieka? To nie do końca tak, że im większe zwierzę, tym więcej ma energii, bo zawsze trzeba brać poprawkę na siłę więzi, na stan zdrowia, wiek i jeszcze inne czynniki, ale jak byłem mały, to wydawało mi się to… oczywiste- jeśli można mieć dodatkową energie z kota, ale pies jest do tego lepszy… Jeśli koń czy osioł mogą dać jeszcze więcej, to czemu nie człowiek? Z człowieka można więcej wycisnąć, bo jest bardziej… podobny. I właśnie z nim można zbudować lepszą więź. Co kot czy pies rozumie z polityki? Kiedy naciskasz za bardzo po prostu zrywa więź i tyle… A ty? Ty nie uciekłaś nawet wtedy, gdy już wiedziałaś, że on cię wykorzystuje do własnych celów. Gdyby nie zwiał, wycisnąłby cię do końca- wiem to, czułem to. A ty byś na to pozwolił, wiesz?  
John nie wiedział nic. Jedyne, co było dla niego jasne, to obecność pretensji w tonie Sherlocka. Pretensji, do której nie miał żadnego prawa.  
\- Ale jak ja mogłem uciec, skoro… nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nie myślałem o tym, że mam ci walkę ułatwiać, ja się bałem! I zresztą nadal boje. Bo jak widzę, zaryzykowałem dla ciebie, ale dalej Moriarty może sobie ze mam zrobić co zechce, tyle, że teraz już wie, że ci pomagam, to już z samej zemsty mnie zabije… następnym razem nie wydawaj mi tylko poleceń, tylko wytłumacz o co ci chodzi. Bo wiesz co? Ja się nie domyśle o co chodzi! Jestem tylko głupim człowieczkiem!- był wstrząśnięty i smutny.  
\- Więc już idź gdzieś, dowiedz się wszystkiego, co trzeba i wróć dopiero, jak już będziesz UMIAŁ pokonać Moriarty’ego, bo na razie to nie dajesz mi żadnej ochrony, tylko wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Musisz być wybitnie na to podatny…- powiedział Sherlock, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zainteresowany uspokajaniem go.- Tak naprawdę jesteś dla niego cenniejszy, niż pies czy nawet koń…- mówił do siebie, ale John go usłyszał, więc jego oburzenie nie było zaskakujące:  
\- Co? Porównujesz mnie do psa? Chwila! naprawdę? Że jak on zagwiżdże, to ja…- umilkł, bo nagle przyszedł mu do głowy straszny myśl: tak właśnie było- kiedy Moriarty jego potrzebował, zwabiał go do siebie, owszem, podstępem i nie gwizdał, musiał się ciut wysilić- wejść jakoś w jego sny i pokazywać mu coś, co nie istniało, a może nawet regulować jego nastrój, tak, że miał dosyć innych ludzi i chciał uciec do spokojnego lasu, w którym… czekał na niego.  
Kiedy to zrozumiał, od razu zaczął sobie wyjaśniać, dlaczego to nie może być prawda:  
\- Ale… ale ja chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć od niego.- zająknął się, nie wiedząc, co ma mówić, bo to wszystko zaczynało układać się w jakaś straszną całość:- To ja chciałem… Chciałem… to było ciekawe…  
\- Tak, tak, rozumiemy to wszyscy. Słuchałeś go bo mówił ci rzeczy, które chciałeś usłyszeć. Że jest jakiś ciekawszy świat, którego nikt poza nim i tobą nie zobaczy… że jesteś wyjątkowy. Tak, wiem, że jesteście na to łasi… cały wasz rodzaj.  
\- Rodzaj?- John nie załapał, bo był zbyt przygnieciony tym, co właśnie zaczynał rozumieć.  
\- Rodzaj. Ludzki. Wy. Właściwie, jak się zastanowić, niewiele się akurat w tym różnimy. Znam bardzo wielu naszych, którzy dadzą się manipulować umiejętnymi pochlebstwami. Ale muszą być umiejętnie wyważone i skonstruowane, a nie takie bezczelne. Myślałeś, że jak to się skończy? Pomożesz mu zdobyć koronę, on zostanie królem, a ty co? Jego prawą ręką? Wiem, że was uczą takich rzeczy, czytałem dużo waszych książek, ale bez przesady… w takie rzeczy, to nawet dziecko by nie uwierzyło.  
Teraz John zwiesił głowę, w której aż mu huczało od pytań i wątpliwości. Na pierwsze miejsce wysuwał się jednak żal:  
\- To dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wszystkiego wcześniej? Czemu oszukujesz mnie tak samo, jak on? Bo on kłamał, a ty coś ciągle zatajasz… i to na jedno wychodzi. I wiesz co? Jesteś taki sam jak on- też chcesz żebym coś dla ciebie robił i też to jest dla mnie niebezpieczne. I skąd mam wiedzieć, że też na mnie nie żerujesz? Jak ja mam ci w ogóle ufać? I o co w ogóle w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
Sherlock, który przestał jakiś czas temu krążyć po ścieżce, podszedł do Johna i po wyszukaniu sobie trochę bardziej suchego kawałka ziemi usiadł, wpatrując się w dal (w której nic nie było widać poza lekką różnicą w odcieniach dwóch rodzajów ciemności- oznaczających na dole linie lasu, a powyżej- nocne niebo z milionem maleńkich punkcików).  
Milczał tak długo, że John zdążył zacząć zgadywać, czy układa sobie w głowie przemowę, czy wymyśla następne kłamstwa. Ciężko było powiedzieć, kiedy się tak mało go znało.  
\- Dobrze, niech będzie od początku. Choć nie wiem, po co ci te informacje. Albo raczej… co z nimi zrobisz.- westchnął ciężko, możliwe wiec, że nie wszystko co miał zamiar teraz powiedzieć było kompletną bujda.  
\- Właściwie już nie trzymamy tego w takiej ścisłej tajemnicy. Kiedyś można było za to trafić… zostać wygnanym. To najwyższa kara i rzadko się go stosuje i sądząc po tym, co czytałem w tych waszych książkach, to sporo się musiało naszych wygadać przed którymś z was. Tyle, że i tak wszystko poprzekręcaliście i w końcu ktoś tam uznał, że cokolwiek się wam powie to i tak sobie z tego zrobicie, co będziecie chcieli. Coś , co nie będzie miało żadnej wartości, nie będzie niebezpieczne. Poza tym nikt z was nie bierze nas na poważnie i to już od dawna… A my żyjemy długo według waszych… powiedzmy, że bardzo długo. Nie opłacało się chyba nikogo wyrzucać, za to, że coś powiedział, jeśli już po kilku latach nikt z was o niczym nie pamiętał. Nawet jeśli ten, kto się czegoś dowiedział był specjalnie znany czy poważany. A ostatnio to już tak się pozmieniało, że prawie nikt z was nie chce niczego mówić, bo się boi, że go wyśmiejecie albo gorzej- wsadzicie do jakiegoś szpitala. Nie rozumiem tego za bardzo, mimo, że żyję między wami długo. Naprawdę długo…- przerwał, cmoknął z zastanowieniem.  
\- Właściwie, jak nad tym pomyśleć, to mógłby ś mi więcej opowiedzieć o was, niż ja o nas… może byś mi wyjaśnił parę spraw? Później, jak już zwyciężę Moriarty’ego ?  
John kiwnął głową, zapominając, że pewnie nie widać tego gestu w ciemnościach. Słuchał całym sobą i próbował wszystko spamiętać- na przyszłość, kiedy będzie miał więcej czasu na myślenie i formułowanie pytań.  
\- Nie różnimy się aż tak bardzo. To znaczy różnimy się, na przykład długością życia, ale większość różnic wynika tylko z tego, że rodzi się nas bardzo mało, dojrzewamy długo i mamy większą odporność na to, co was zabija. Możemy się przez to więcej nauczyć, nie musimy tyle czasu poświęcać na zaprzeczanie naszej śmiertelności. Mamy dużo czasu, żeby się znudzić porządnie życiem, zanim przyjdzie na nas czas. Większość z nas żyje sobie jak chce… i gdzie chce; a tu, u was jest generalnie ciekawiej, niż w naszym świecie. Chyba z natury jesteśmy samotnikami, ale od czasu do czasu się zbieramy, kiedy trzeba coś postanowić, co nas dotyczy, albo… kiedyś, dawno temu, bywały wojny. Nie między wami i nami, ale raczej między różnymi naszymi frakcjami. Władza- o to im chodziło wtedy bardzo. Właściwie nie wiadomo po co, bo świat jest wielki i naprawdę można się w nim schować i żyć sobie gdzie się zechce. Możliwe, że było nas wtedy więcej, ale to też wydaje mi się mało prawdopodobne. Wtedy byliście bardzo prymitywni i właściwie nie stanowiliście zagrożenia. Nigdy, na dobra sprawę nie stanowiliście. Nawet w czasach, kiedy powszechnie wierzyliście w nasze istnienie- wystarczyło się przenieść na kilkanaście lat gdzi wszystko zapominaliście, można wam było wmówić WSZYSTKO- na przykład, że się boimy czosnku, albo zabija nas żelazo, albo… w tych waszych książkach dla młodych ludzi jest cała masa przykładów. Pomieszane to wszystko, przypisujecie nam oczywiście tylko chciwość i chęć robienia wam złych rzeczy… a to wy chcieliście nas zabijać. Nie wiem o co wam chodziło- żeby nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia, jak nas zabijacie? Tyle tylko, że niezależnie od tego, co sobie tam napisaliście, właściwe w stu przypadkach na sto- zabijaliście i tak siebie nawzajem, bo ktoś z was był ciut inny, niż reszta. To niesamowite właściwie, bo jak na tak krótko żyjące stworzenia strasznie krwiożerczy jesteście i strasznie chętni do zabijania, z powodów tak irracjonalnych, że nigdy nie byłem w stanie ich pojąć i tak licznych, że nawet połowy nie spamiętałem. A studiowałem waszą historię długo, nie myśl sobie… myślałem, że coś zrozumiem, bo nikt mi nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, czemu tacy jesteście.  
John nawet nie próbował udawać przed sobą, że ma jakieś inteligentne pytania w tej chwili, więc siedział cicho i próbował zapamiętać jak najwięcej.  
\- Na pewno macie wiele cech, które według was są pozytywne… tylko, że dla nas ta wasza chęć ekspansji i zbadania wszystkiego jest dziwaczna i zupełnie niepotrzebna. Nie wiem z czego to się wszystko bierze, może właśnie z tego, że żyjecie tak krótko i cały czas w strachu, że umrzecie, próbujecie się jakoś zabezpieczyć przed śmiercią? Nie wiem. Bo robicie wiele rzeczy, żeby o niej zapomnieć… bardzo dużo zupełnie niepotrzebnych z mojego punktu widzenia, rzeczy.  
Przerwał na chwile, prawdopodobnie znów sobie to wszystko układając w głowie, w inny sposób.  
\- Ten, kogo nazywasz Moriarty jest … powiedzmy aberracją. Lubimy zajmować się władzą i polityką, niektórzy, na przykład mój braciszek przyrodni- obyś nigdy nie musiał go poznawać, nie radzę ci!- on ma politykę we krwi , chyba tak się mówi na to, co robi… to on mnie tu wysłał, żeby zlikwidować zagrożenie jakie może spowodować Moriarty. Chyba rozumiesz, że to jego, mojego brata słowa, nie moje. Mnie ten Moriarty nie obchodzi. Uparł się znaleźć koronę- coś, co prawdopodobnie zostało już dawno zgubione, ale co mogłoby mu dać władzę, gdyby ja zdobył i pokazał komu trzeba. Nie pytaj mnie, po co mu to, skoro 90% nas jest tak rozproszonych po świecie, że zanim się czegokolwiek dowiedzą mijają dziesięciolecia. Może kombinuje coś na większą skalę i ta korona, czyli tylko nominalny władza jest mu do czegoś potrzebna? Nie wiem, nie pytałem. Mój brat coś podejrzewa, ale jego też nie pytałem.  
\- Twój brat?.. jest waszym królem?  
\- No właśnie- i dlatego uważam, że nie ma sensu ci mówić za dużo. Ile bym ci powiedział, będziesz przykładać swoje, ludzkie miary do czegoś, co ludzkie nigdy nie było.  
John już miał zaprotestować, ale mu nie pozwolił, mówiąc coś, co oburzyło go jeszcze bardziej:  
\- Zresztą, po co ci właściwie cała ta wiedza? Nie wykorzystasz jego w żaden sposób. Możesz sobie napisać sto książek na nasz temat, nikt poważny ci nie uwierzy. To raz. A jeśli zechcesz nas szukać i kogoś z nas szantażować albo jakoś skłonić do czegokolwiek- ktoś w końcu się zniecierpliwi i wymaże ci wspomnienia. Zresztą ja też jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy to nie najlepszy sposób. Niczego na nich nie zyskasz, a bez nich wrócisz do nieświadomości i będziesz żyć tak jak przedtem..  
\- Ale ja nie chce!- wybuchł, bo tu właśnie skończyła się jego zdolność przyjmowania protekcjonalizmu za dobra monetę.- Nie mam zamiaru pomagać ci, jeśli w NAGRODĘ mam dostać… nie, nie zgadzam się. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie wymażesz mi pamięci! Nie pomogę ci, dopóki mi tego nie obiecasz.  
\- A co jeśli to nie będą miłe wspomnienia?- zapytał naprawdę zaciekawiony.  
\- Nawet wtedy. Nie masz pojęcia, ile to wszystko dla mnie znaczy… To jest najciekawsza rzecz, jaka mi się przydarzyła od… może od zawsze. Nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś mnie z tego okradł.  
\- Nawet jeśli dowiesz się czegoś, przez co nie będziesz już spokojnie spać? Nawet jeśli będziesz się bać? Nawet wtedy? jak to było w tych opowieściach? jak sobie życzysz.- możliwe, że się przy tym uśmiechał, ale John nie byłą pewny, czy to uśmiech pełen sympatii, czy drwiny.  
I wolał tego akurat nie wiedzieć. I tak nie miał zamiaru zmieniać zdania- nic, co by mu teraz powiedział, nie przekonałoby go, że wymazanie tych cennych wspomnień, na które zapracuje swoim strachem przed zemstą Moriarty’ego (a może i czymś gorszym) może być dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Chce wszystko pamiętać. Cokolwiek się stanie. Jeśli mam ci pomagać, musisz mi to zagwarantować. Żadnego kombinowania z pamięcią i żadnego zmieniania mi wspomnień. To moja głowa i wszystko, co w niego jest, jest moje. Słyszysz?  
\- Dobra, skoro tak chcesz?  
\- Tak właśnie chce. I nie zmienię zdania. Dobra, więc ustaliliśmy to…- powtórzył jeszcze raz, na wszelki wypadek.- To teraz mi powiedz, kiedy będę mógł wrócić do Londynu.  
Sherlock skierował na nim wzrok (raczej to poczuł, niż zobaczył, bo siedział blisko).  
\- Dopóki go nie złapie, nigdzie nie będziesz bezpieczny. O ile dasz rade gdziekolwiek wyjechać, bo on ci na to nie pozwoli, tym bardziej teraz. Namąci ci w głowie tak samo, jak ostatnim razem. Pamiętasz, czy jakoś wyciął ci to wspomnienie?  
W świetle tego, co sam powiedział przed chwilą, to mogło nie być retoryczne pytanie, więc John potraktował je na poważnie.  
\- Pamiętam to. Nie wiem, jak on to zrobił, nie rozumiem i nadal nie do końca wierze w to, że potrafi sprawić, żebym widział co innego, niż jest w rzeczywistości… ale pamięć mam jeszcze dobrą.  
\- No to nie zadawaj mi pytań, na które odpowiedź jest oczywista. Póki on ma wolną rękę- nie uciekniesz mu. Wasza więź, której ja też nie rozumiem… i którą musimy zbadać, jest na tyle mocna, że nadal może cię kontrolować, odwiedza cię we śnie…  
\- Ty też to robisz.- wytknął mu John.  
\- Tak.- potwierdził, ale nie rozwinął tematu. John nie wiedział, czy to jest ważne, czy nie.  
Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się.  
\- To co zrobimy?- zapytał w końcu, przyznając się do bezradności.  
\- Chyba musimy jakoś tę więź osłabić?- podsunął.  
\- Ale bez niego on przestanie po ciebie przychodzić. I nie będę mógł go dorwać. – powiedział rzeczowo. John zaczynał być bardzo śpiący, ale jeszcze mógł myśleć.  
\- Chyba, ze…- zaczął się zastanawiać na głos.  
\- Że co?- popędził ją.  
\- Że miałbyś coś innego, na przynętę. coś poza mną.  
Kiedy Sherlock milczał, John podpowiedział niepewnie:  
\- Coś czego on by chciał. Bardzo.  
\- Co by to miało być?  
\- A czego on chce?  
\- Korony.- odpowiedział szybko.- Nic mu to nie da, ale on jego chce.  
\- A dlaczego? skoro nic mu to nie da?  
\- Bo jest z bardzo…słabego rodu. Myśli, że jak wróci z koroną, będą go słuchać, ale to wcale nie jest tak, że jeśli ją masz., to wszyscy muszą ślepo wykonywać twoje rozkazy…  
\- Mhm. Rozumiem.- przytaknął John, po chwili, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę, bo Sherlock znów zamilkł. Tak naprawdę nic nie rozumiał.  
\- A jak on wygląda właściwie?  
\- Korona to jest tylko symbol. I wygląda… jak korona.  
\- Nasza, ludzka korona?- znów go popędził. Czemu trzeba było z niego wyciskać każdą informacje?  
\- Taka cenna obręcz na głowę?- dopytywał więc dalej.- Wysadzana kamieniami, cała ze złota, albo platyny… albo czasem srebra.- zamilkł, uświadomiwszy sobie, że ma stanowczo za słabą wiedzę o koronach.  
Sherlock milczał.  
\- Powiedz mi!- rozkazał. - Muszę to wiedzieć.  
\- Ale ja nie wiem, jak ty to zobaczysz.- powiedział, nie bez słuszności. I refleksu. –Skoro czasem widzisz mnie jako coś kosmatego ,a Moriarty’ego jako wilka albo chimerę, nie wspominając o innych…to skąd mam wiedzieć?  
Ale John nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać tak łatwo. Nawet jeśli Sherlock miał trochę racji. Westchnął.  
\- No to OK. Ale to się wkłada na głowę, czy nosi na palcu? na szyi? Z jakiegoś powodu on to nazywał koroną!  
\- Mogłeś to tylko tak zrozumieć. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że skoro widzisz, co chcesz, to możesz też słyszeć coś tak, jak dajesz rade to zrozumieć?  
To było strasznie enigmatyczne i zawikłane, a John nie miał na to siły w tej chwili. Sherlock zauważył chyba, że ma dosyć i zlitował się trochę.  
\- To jest symbol władzy. Możesz założyć ją na głowę a możesz po prostu mieć ją przy sobie. Ale to nie jest właściwie zły pomysł, żeby ją zdobyć i użyć jako przynęty. To by go na pewno zwabiło. –mówił powoli, z zastanowieniem.- Ale na razie wasza więź jest nie zmieniona… Tyle, że on będzie teraz bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie przyjść do ciebie wtedy, kiedy ja będę z tobą… więc nie mogę być blisko.  
Johnowi to też się nie spodobało.  
\- Ale on chce się na mnie zemścić. Musisz być ze mną cały czas, żeby mnie pilnować.  
\- I tak będzie od ciebie brał energię.- zastrzegł Sherlock.- Ja mu w tym nie umiem przeszkodzić… przynajmniej na razie. Ale jeśli będę z tobą, będzie trudniej, tylko trudniej! Zwabić cię do siebie.  
\- To co? Co zrobisz?- ponaglił go.- Powiedz mi szybko, bo ja tu zasypiam. Muszę wrócić do domu, umyć się, coś zjeść.  
\- Tak. Muszę się trzymać blisko. Ale nie znam się na tej więzi tak dobrze, jak powonieniem. Potrzebuje się czegoś dowiedzieć… wróć do domu, spróbuj się zabezpieczyć przed wyjściem w nocy z domu. Ma cię ktoś tam przypilnować?  
John poważnie potraktował również i to pytanie.  
\- Nie bardzo. Śpię sam w pokoju i jeśli się uprę… jeśli on się uprze, żebym wyszedł, to może..  
\- Przyjdę po ciebie bardzo wcześnie rano. A potem zabiorę cię do mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Taaak? Gdzie?  
\- Nie daleko.- zbył go, a on był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dopytywać dalej.  
\- On zna się na tej więzi najlepiej, pomoże mi ją osłabić. A poza tym, popilnuje cię, zamiast mnie, kiedy będę musiał pójść gdzie indziej.  
John zaalarmowało to niedopowiedzenie:  
\- Po co pójść? na długo?  
\- Nie wiem jeszcze. Skąd mam to wiedzieć? –obruszył się Sherlock.- Ale będziesz tam bezpieczny.  
\- Dobrze. Ale jutro. Wszystko jutro, bo dzisiaj muszę już iść spać. Jestem potwornie zmęczony… to jego wina. I twoja też trochę też.- jeśli musiał wzbudzić w nim trochę poczucia winy, żeby go zaprowadził do domu, to był gotowy na to. Potrzebował w tej chwili pomocy. Czuł się tak słaby i śpiący, że bał się iść sam, teraz ten dystans wydawał mu się kompletnie nierealny do przebycia. Oczywiście chciałby, żeby Sherlock sam rozumiał takie rzeczy, sam zaoferował pomoc, ale to byłoby zapominanie o tym, że nie jest człowiekiem i ze w związku z tym, myśli trochę inaczej, niż ludzie. Niż on, na pewno.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc.  
Sherlock milczał.  
\- Musisz mnie odprowadzić do domu. Nie bój się psów, zamykają je w domu na noc.- dodał łaskawie. Chociaż prawda o psie kuzyna była taka, że prawdopodobnie nigdy w swoim życiu nie obszczekał nikogo. Prowadząc pół- hotel musieli mieć łagodnego psa, który rozumie konieczność przebywania obcych ludzi w domu.  
Sherlock wstał, bez słowa i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Przyjął pomoc z wdzięcznością, bo naprawdę nie był pewny, czy da rade się sam podnieść.  
Kiedy się podnosił, trzasnęło mu w kolanie a stopę, na której siedział, zalała fala mrówek.  
\- Ścierpła mi noga, poczekaj trochę.- powiedział, bo Sherlock już od niego odchodził. Pomachał stopą, roztarł łydkę, zrobił parę kroków. Nie było jeszcze całkiem dobrze, ale mógł iść. W sumie to nieprzyjemne odczucie, którego nie znosił, otrzeźwiło go trochę.  
\- Prosto, tą ścieżką.- powiedział na wszelki wypadek, bo Sherlock szedł z przodu.  
\- Wiem.- odezwał się wreszcie. – Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. Muszę to wiedzieć, jeśli chce z tobą rozmawiać.  
Cóż, zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ale był John zbyt zajęty wypatrywaniem w ciemnościach kamieni na drodze, o które mógłby się potknąć, żeby to komentować.  
Chciał już tylko iść spać. Zanim doszli do domu, John zdążył się potknąć wiele razy, mimo prób utrzymania czujności i patrzenia pod nogi. Nie na wiele się ono zdało, skoro był tak zmęczony, że szurał nogami i co chwile mu palce w miękkich tenisówkach boleśnie wpadały na kamyki i inne nierówności w powierzchni drogi. Kiedy już po raz trzeci czy czwarty potknął się, próbując potem odzyskać równowagę, poleciał w przód dalej, niż poprzednimi razami i zatrzymał się dopiero na plecach Sherlocka. Tamten stęknął, po niespodziewanym i mocnym ciosie w krzyż zadanym twardym czołem John. I sam poleciał w przód, nieprzygotowany zupełnie na uderzenie od tyłu. Odzyskując równowagę, obrócił się do niego ze słuszną pretensją: \- Co ty?..- zaczął, prawdopodobnie bardzo zirytowany. John od razu mu przerwał, sama niezbyt uprzejma: \- Nic nie widać. A tu jest nierówno. Sherlock milczał, przyglądając mu się chyba. Może się namyślał, jak poprawić sytuacje. A potem niespodziewanie wziął go za prawą rękę i John, odruchowo, wyrwał mu ją, zaskoczony i niezbyt zadowolony z tej niespodzianki. \- Co?..- miał zamiar zapytać, ale teraz Sherlock mu przerwał: \- Jeśli dasz mi rękę, poprowadzę cię. Chyba lepiej widzę w ciemności. John nie mógł z tym polemizować, a nawet gdyby, to było mu wszystko jedno, dom wydawał się zbliżać strasznie powoli, a on miał coraz mniej siły. Kiedy do niego dotarło sedno propozycji właściwie poczuł tylko wdzięczność. Jeśli Sherlock chciał mu pomóc- proszę bardzo. Pomysł bycia holowanym przez resztę drogi, przez kogoś, komu nadal nie wiedział, czy ufa a jeśli, to w jakim stopniu, w tej chwili nie budził w niego najmniejszego sprzeciwu- co najlepiej świadczyło o tym, w jak złym jest stanie. Prawdopodobnie zgodziłby się teraz na wszystko, co nie wymagałoby wysiłku fizycznego i przybliżało go do znalezienia się w wygodnym łóżku, choćby normalnie uważał to za coś uwłaczającego jego godności, czy sugerowało nawet, że nie kontroluje sytuacji tak bardzo, jak sądzi. Albo jak by chciał. Dłoń Sherlocka był duża i ciepła i bardziej miękka, niż się spodziewał po męskiej dłoni. Na szczęście był też sucha i miał krótko przycięte paznokcie (co bardziej przytomna wersja Johna uznawała zawsze za plus). Kiedy dotarli do domu kuzyna, John ledwo właściwie utrzymywał wyprostowaną pozycję. Nawet się nie pożegnał, nie podziękował za nic, nikogo nie zauważył, idąc na górę- prawie wpadł do swojego pokoju, na ostatnich nogach i padł na łóżko- bez jedzenia, kąpieli, czy nawet zdjęcia ubrania. Natychmiast ogarnęła go głęboka ciemność, w której niczego nie było.


End file.
